<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗奥/奥罗】钻戒 by CarmenF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375795">【罗奥/奥罗】钻戒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF'>CarmenF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>罗奥米大三角提及，缺德</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗奥/奥罗】钻戒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今晚，米达麦亚宣布要再给艾芳买个新钻戒，向我举起酒杯来，我才发现他无名指上亮晶晶的光芒一闪。</p><p>他说，以前当低级军官，结婚的时候没来得及买个又大又漂亮的。</p><p>米达麦亚诚恳地交给我一份册子，标准好丈夫的形容词大约只有又大又漂亮这类。我翻开看，上面花花绿绿的珠宝名称做得有心机极了，现在能把爱人的名字刻在宝石底下，浸进水里的时候，就能看见姓名在闪闪发亮。<br/>我把册子放回他手里，告诉他，就选那个最简单最贵的，名称叫什么？</p><p>米达麦亚翻了一阵，把头埋进珠宝堆里，金蜜色的头发在海鹫的灯光底下闪了闪，郑重其事告诉我，一生挚爱。</p><p>名字太土，我看那颗招贴画上漂亮的钻石，轻而易举地移开了眼光。我毫无恶意地嘲讽他，原来米达麦亚元帅也能做诗人，有罗曼蒂克情节。<br/>我说，活物尚且还守不住，你未免过于依赖戴在无名指上的死物了。</p><p>战场上的疾风之狼对这方面实在品味太差，我重新给他选了一块蓝宝石，告诉他，去，把这个打成对戒，今晚就去。</p><p>米达麦亚在雨夜跑去订钻戒，我无处可去，再叫杯酒，或坐回办公室里已然没意思，干脆敲响奥贝斯坦的门。我每次敲响他的门时，都大约在十二点左右。少数几次多半是因为艾芳瑟琳类的紧急情况，米达麦亚缺席，我在前厅百无聊赖地看一会儿军务尚书批复文件，然后我们就做爱。</p><p>不是生理需求，我躺在床榻上艰难地思考，在奥丁，我就有上百个极佳人选共度良宵；不是一时怜惜，更不是爱。我不爱奥贝斯坦，但我至少还爱自己，或多或少无希望地关注米达麦亚，时不时当个忠实的酒徒，而他不爱任何人。奥贝斯坦看我的眼神就像看无所谓的东西，这个房间里的家具，壁纸，炭火，像看他的狗。</p><p>我们做得很狼狈。作为内外兼称的名花，这样搞从来不是难事，我知道怎样引诱美丽女性，陷入感情再无情地弃置不顾，就像好色之徒天生就会分辨厌恶与欲拒还迎一样，我清楚地了解细枝末节。<br/>有种说法我从来没放在心上，十几个恨我的女人坐在床沿上，仓皇地抱着衣服大声诅咒我，罗严塔尔，你迟早会遭到报应！我通常一笑了之。<br/>宇宙历七百多年来，人们还是会用古老的占星术和燃烧香草的方法预测未来，在军校时期，我就被认定过“这辈子绝对不会死在女人手上”，恍然大悟地排除了为情而死，我到现在还坚定地相信这一点。</p><p>现在，报应果然来了。面对奥贝斯坦，我从来没这么狼狈过，哪怕是最匆忙的一夜情也没有。他太没有人气，义眼在今晚很给帝国元帅面子，在黑暗中闪了闪红光。我轻易而嘲讽地取笑他，用食指按住他眼眶，顺着无机质的注视看过去，甚至想挖开他的秘辛。但我的经验告诉我，我疯狂追寻的东西，厌恶到极点的东西，我又鄙夷又珍惜的东西，根本在这里、在我的生活中是找不到的，永远也找不到。奥贝斯坦是个差劲床伴，到这个地步，没人想得起来上床还需要亲吻与安抚这回事，我们只管做，在模糊的视线中，我看到我狼狈地躲开，他也躲开。接着，也没人清理混乱的床榻，没有想要交流，说过了，我们只管做就行了，令人晕眩的过程甚至持续了二十分钟。</p><p>事后，我披了件外袍等待尴尬的冷场，通常这种情况下，女人会无聊地选择说点自己的秘密给我听，就像是把手里的牌一下亮在我面前，我立刻就能在赌场上当常胜天才。但军务尚书显然不具备这种互换密辛的怜惜，把他小时候和家犬的日常都讲给我听，狗怎样被接回来，怎样活泼可爱，怎样得病，怎么苟活着挣扎，再奄奄一息地死去。<br/>我进门的时候就看见了那条狗，传言军务尚书宁愿半夜三更去买新鲜鸡胸肉喂养，这只狗也很不辜负他，有小腿那么高，在走廊上对我摇头摆尾讨食吃。我又想起米达麦亚对宠物的说法，那奥贝斯坦家的狗要么精明到在我面前演戏，要么只是彻头彻尾的畜生，根本不会分辨好人坏人。我低下头去用食指点了点大狗湿漉漉的鼻子，却没给任何狗食。</p><p>我说，传言有误。军务尚书阁下的狗和主人原来不是一条心。</p><p>奥贝斯坦扫了我一眼，又看了看他的狗，就像看两个和普通家具没两样的东西。</p><p>这不过是第一次见而已。</p><p>还有下一次？我抬起头，摸着大狗耷拉下来的耳朵，下一次他就知道我手里没有食物，不会向我摇尾乞怜。</p><p>帝国的通讯铃声救了个场，配乐是几百年前的爵士乐。我昏昏沉沉想去拉开床头灯洗澡，奥贝斯坦一把摁住我肩膀，不让我动。我在黑暗中瞪着他，一直持续到那段may be TRUE，我毫不留情面地出口讽刺，原来军务尚书阁下欣赏古地球时期的音乐，如此有罗曼蒂克情节。</p><p>奥贝斯坦回答我，这是上一任房主设定的，没改过。</p><p>我冷笑道：你的义眼只有一只在瞪我，记得按时修理。</p><p> </p><p>直到第二天离开军务尚书府，我才弄明白为什么我会昨晚留在这里。无非是奥贝斯坦没有的东西，我碰巧也没有，两个基因缺陷，会在高登巴姆王朝会被剔除的人苟活下来，无非有一点稀薄的归属联系。我在车上狠狠拍打了元帅披风，想起昨晚奥贝斯坦用看死物一般的眼神看我，我又狠狠拍了拍衣角。</p><p>我今天去见米达麦亚，满心希望他给我个机会陪我至少喝到半醉，至少要忘掉昨天夜里精疲力尽的倒霉事。<br/>在办公室，米达麦亚问我昨天去了哪里，我含糊其辞地随便编了个地名，我说，西城郊的xxx酒吧，他一点都不怀疑，不怀疑我是满口谎话的人，拍了拍我肩膀在我的早饭里加了一份带果酱的面包，告诉我这是艾芳瑟琳夫人家庭手制，纯正黄油，其他提督想分也是没有的。</p><p>我说，替我谢谢艾芳夫人。</p><p>米达麦亚潇洒地挥了挥手，走进会议室，莫名带了点少年气，就像后费沙里那个下层军官一模一样。<br/>最后我还是没碰那片面包，尽管黄油味道很香，我从昨晚到早上都没吃饭，我随手塞给了来晚的缪拉上将。<br/>他疑惑地看我，我说，实在吃不下了，帝国元帅总不能带头浪费食物。</p><p>我转身去了会议室。</p><p>我今天很不对劲，不正常，在会议室对面对奥贝斯坦的发言再三出言讥讽，莱因哈特皇帝没能来会，不然会有更大的洋相。米达麦亚拧了一把我胳膊让我快闭嘴。他低声跟我说，昨天晚上的女人让你生气了？我坐回位置上，继续对米达麦亚说谎，没有，良夜有佳人相陪，怎么会呢。</p><p>我明白我正痛快地记恨奥贝斯坦，我想，这些不正常是因为米达麦亚莫名的少年气，那片黄油面包，早晨的堵车，不正常关系还是奥贝斯坦，要找哪一个怪罪呢？</p><p>会议后，米达麦亚对我抱歉地笑笑，今天要陪艾芳再去量量指围，他昨天带回去的太小了。<br/>我正对着门，看见奥贝斯坦进来，故意大声对米达麦亚说，戒指定过了，请个假再去度个新蜜月好了。</p><p>我知道米达麦亚爱我，就像爱莱因哈特陛下，爱他挚爱的朋友，爱奥丁的三居室，爱花圃里的黄色水仙花一样爱我。他的爱像呼吸一样简单，无论浓烈还是寡淡，像光线一样，慈悲又残忍地普照所有人。但我早死在五岁春时的夜晚，与尖刀相对，跟现在一样，滚水堵住我的鼻腔，刺痛眼珠，恨得要再次谋杀我，干脆纠正多年的过错。让我不眠不休，让我生不如死。</p><p> </p><p>当晚，我又跑去和奥贝斯坦做见不得光的事。我大概可以不理会到底该不该怪罪米达麦亚的戒指，新蜜月还是黄油面包，我可以直接大大方方记恨奥贝斯坦，这种直接的怨恨的代价就是，我又偏偏不能离开。</p><p>我蹲下去摸他的狗，这一次，大狗压低了声音对我咕噜出一连串诅咒，咬到我的手腕上，作为我这次依旧三心二意的惩罚。</p><p>你对米达麦亚也撒谎，在床上，奥贝斯坦咬我消过毒的伤口，毫不留情地把伤处的纱布揭开，你怕他知道。<br/>我愤恨地咬起牙，却只能沉默地掐住他肩膀。直到他像他家的狗一样，毫无感情地舔干净我手腕上渗出来的鲜血，我说，你也一样撒谎。</p><p>这次，奥贝斯坦不正常地说了很多话，我甚至一度怀疑他下一秒就会咬舌头死掉，不过是给我随便说一点临终遗言，叫我呆在我的位置上，别妄想多管闲事。他把义眼取下来给我看，让我把指腹伸进去，亲吻他的义眼，他凹陷的眼窝，亲吻缺陷和痛得要人命的东西，让我直视可怕而空洞的眼眶。</p><p>奥贝斯坦跟我说，罗严塔尔，可怕吗。</p><p>我有机会可以直接杀了你，我厌恶地抬起头，擦干净军务尚书义眼上的湿润痕迹。这次没有什么急电救场，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，不详的红光倒映在我眼睛里。</p><p>他说，机会一旦错过，就没有那么容易了，罗严塔尔。</p><p> </p><p>米达麦亚换了新戒指，是我亲手挑的漂亮蓝宝石，足足有拇指大，绕了一圈碎钻。他珍而重之地把戒指放回帝国军制服的内袋里，贴身压在胸口。</p><p>我还是觉得“一生挚爱”比这个好，米达麦亚在开会之前拍了拍我的手背，这是怎么了？有女人咬你？还是肉搏战训练受伤？</p><p>我轻描淡写低下头，裹紧了手腕上的纱布，我说，没注意，狗咬的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>